Bis-quinoline compounds can be used, inter alia, as fluorescent dyes or as monomers for the preparation of polyquinolines.
In known processes for preparing bis-quinolines, including bis-quinoline monomers, an intermediate is prepared which is then isolated from the reaction mixture and purified. The purified intermediate is then further processed to provide the bis-quinoline.
The isolation and purification of the intermediate requires the use of manpower, equipment, and time which increases the production cost. In addition, such isolation and purification results in waste streams, e.g., which result from treatment or disposal of recrystallization solvents. Finally, isolation and purification of intermediates results in losses and hence reduced product yields.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a process where a bis-quinoline can be formed via an intermediate, where the intermediate need not be isolated and purified prior to being further processed to the final bis-quinoline material.